When Hogwarts goes berserk
by lazy-hobbits
Summary: ...Draco attempts to look sexy but falls over, Ron turns into a pig."


Disclaimers: We do not own Harry Potter. But we own Bob. And ourselves.

**Gryffindor Common Room: Bookworm, Scarhead and Redhead go berserk. **

* * *

'You know something,' said Hermione, this question/sentence would have been perfectly normal if she wasn't playing chess with Harry and had red hair.

'What?' replied Ron. His nose was buried in a book. And there was an ugly looking cat on his lap purring, his hair was blue. And he was... wearing a skirt?

'No no no, bad mental images, bad, bad,' lazy-hobbit 1 said.

'Hogwarts is a very random place,' said Hermione. One of her pawns got smashed 'and so is lazy-hobbit 2 who is apparently writing most of this chapter, but I hear that lazy-hobbit 1 is going to be writing most of the next chapter'

'Who is?' started Harry, who apparently has a Chudley Cannons shirt on 'Ha! I got your knight.' Harry's hair was not red, it was orange and he was wearing a fluffy rabbit suit. (Lazy-hobbit 1 slaps lazy-hobbit 2).

'No, no more bad mental images, no, please, please,' begged lazy-hobbit 1.

'Harry that was stupid, then I have easy access to your king, see, um, hmm, CHECKMATE,' shouted Hermione triumphantly 'did I remind you that you have to do an essay, I think on... something.' Then lazy-hobbit 2 snapped her fingers. Everyone came back to their senses. Everything went back to normal, well nearly everything. Well at least their hair and clothes did.

'Welcome back to reality,' said Harry. Ron sneezed.

'BLOODY HELL I WAS READING, I WAS STUDYING, I WAS WEARING A SKIRT, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!' screamed Ron (after he sneezed). Hermione slapped him.

Ron continued screaming. Draco joined in.

'Hey where did you come from?' asked Ron. Then they continued screaming.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!' screamed Draco and Ron. Then Bob popped out of nowhere and joined in. Then Draco and Ron stopped. Now Bob was the only one screaming. Everyone else was completely silent.

'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, COME ON SCREAM, WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE SCREAMING????????' screamed Bob. Nobody else said anything but they gaped at Bob with open eyes. Except Hermione.

Then half of Hogwarts rushed into the room and stared at Bob, the room was quite squashed by then and already the air was running out only to have half the Hogwarts professors rush in and stare at Bob. It is also quite interesting to note that all the people who rushed in were male and a few females too. Snape blinked, Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. Professor Flitwick's mouth was open. Hermione flicked around looking confused.

Lazy-hobbit 1 and lazy-hobbit 2 looked from the clouds.

'Hermione is so stupid,' said lazy-hobbit 1. Lazy-hobbit 2 nodded in agreement and started type on her computer.

Hermione shook her fist at the sky hearing the insult. Harry and Ron danced a little jig before resuming their places at staring at Bob... Ron turned into a cow. Bob kept up the screaming.

'Anyway what is so interesting about Bob,' said Hermione, a drop of spit drooled out of Ron's open mouth. The she gasped and realised why Bob was so special, why Snape blinked, why everyone was gaping, why Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. Bob was in fact a ...

(In the background Draco attempts to look sexy but falls over and Ron turns into a cat)

* * *

What is Bob???? Just keep guessing...

LH1 – Quite short isn't it?

LH2 – Yeah

LH1 – And random.

LH2 – Sure

LH1 – No plot

LH2 – That's your job

LH1 – Such as?

LH2 – Romance and adventure

LH1 – But this story is supposed random

LH2 – I do the random bit

LH1 – Right.

**About the authors:**

Lazy-hobbit 1 – Cannot write berserk stories, but writes romance and things that actually have a plot, these things will come a little later. Lazy-hobbit 2 is incapable of doing this.

Lazy-hobbit 2 – Write the nonsense and humour, when hyper the story goes crazy. Lazy-hobbit 2 will add the nonsense in between the romance or angst or any stuff like that (blub-boo-hoodie-ha-ho-bloob). Cannot write anything serious or romance or with a plot. Lazy-hobbit 1 is more mature when writing Fanfiction.

When together – we poke each other

Now review. Or flame if you wish.


End file.
